Suicide
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Tu n'as jamais compris que j'avais véritablement besoin que tu sois là pour m'aduler, m'adorer et me suivre, hein ? Non, tu n'as jamais rien compris. Et c'est pour ça que je te déteste, petit crétin.


**Bonjour/bonsoir, Ladies and Gentlemans ! Oui, je sais, je sais, mes notions en anglais sont... Bon, elles sont à peu près du niveau de début de 6ème mais bon, on s'en fout... N'est-ce pas ? **

**DONC ! Voici la séquelle de Toxic (ouiiii, la fiction que j'aime MAIS que personne ne reviewe ! Sauf Ellya'h qui est une gentille fille mais qui a dit que mon Mello était un connard ^o^)AU moins, voici la preuve que... Que oui, Mello est et restera un connard. Un connard avec une mauvaise foi incroyable en plus.**

**Plus court que Toxic, parce que c'est Mello et que Mello, c'est beau, c'est fou, c'est sexy mais c'est vachement éphémère ^^'**

**J'ai écrit ça avec la musique Suicide (by Hania). J'en profite pour lancer un appel au secours désespéré : quelqu'un a t-il le lien pour télécharger cette merveille musicale ? J'implore votre aide, courageux explorateurs ! (signé : Spoink)... (comprendra qui connaitra.)**

**Breeeeef ! ENJOY ! **

**(P.S : pour comprendre, il est d'usage de lire Toxic avant u_u)**

* * *

><p>« Le jour pointait le bout de son nez et mon sommeil m'avait depuis longtemps abandonné. Je me trouvais dans cet état où la mémoire est infiniment claire et le présent incertain. Il est agréable de rêver dans ces conditions et de revenir sur les derniers épisodes de ma vie qui m'ont amené à me retrouver dans cette situation…<p>

Non. Définitivement non. Je ne peux pas écrire cette foutue lettre avec des phrases bien faites, bien construites, et tout. Non. Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi ai-je écrit « agréable ? » La mort n'est PAS agréable. Du tout. Et surtout pas la tienne, Mattie.

Je sais que tu t'en fous sûrement, Matt. Tu n'es même pas là, et je devrais plutôt partir mourir comme le chien que tu as été, drogué aux somnifères dans cette fichue baignoire. Mais je t'écris ça d'abord. Remarque, c'est assez ironique. Je dis d'abord comme s'il y avait un après. Mais il n'y a pas d'après, pas depuis que je t'ai retrouvé mort.

Par contre, ce qui n'est pas ironique du tout, c'est « le chien que tu as été ». parce c'est ce que tu as été toute ta vie, hein ? Mon chien. Un très bon chien d'ailleurs. Gentil, compréhensif, qui me passait tous mes caprices. C'est à cause de ça que tu es mort, Mattie ? Franchement, t'as été un beau salaud sur ce coup-là. Moi j'avais – et j'ai – besoin de toi. Et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que crever misérablement en avalant le reste de mes cachets. Tu m'as fait bien chier, là, je dois avouer. Et puis t'aurais pu laisser un mot, je sais pas moi ! « Cher Michael, j'ai décidé de me suicider parce que… » Un truc explicatif ! Mais non, bien sûr, tu t'es senti obligé de ne rien me dire ! Et pourquoi d'abord ? Je ne suis pas sensé être ton meilleur ami ? Et ton maître par la même occasion ? Sale clébard. Tu n'as jamais compris que j'avais véritablement besoin que tu sois là pour m'aduler, m'adorer et me suivre, hein ? Non, tu n'as jamais rien compris. Et c'est pour ça que je te déteste, petit crétin.

Le pire, c'est que je ne saurais jamais POURQUOI tu t'es suicidé. Ni pourquoi tu bandais, cela dit en passant. Tu en pinçais pour cette fille, là, dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom ? Enfin, Mattie, c'était une prostituée ! Tu méritais quand même mieux, quoi ! Je sais pas, au moins tu aurais pu me le dire ! Et je te l'aurais laissée, comme ça tu ne mourrais pas et on pouvait encore rester ensemble. Ca te parlait pas, ça ? T'avais envie de me causer encore plus de peine que quand je t'avais retrouvé sous la neige, à l'orphelinat ?

C'est un des jours qui m'avaient fait le plus peur. Quel besoin t'avais d'aller t'enterrer sous cinquante centimètres de neige glacée au péril de ta vie ? Et puis d'habitude c'est pas les maîtres qui sauvent leurs chiens, c'est l'inverse. Mais j'ai, dans ma grande générosité, fait une exception ce jour-là. Parce j'avais besoin de ton adoration.

Je suis allé à ton enterrement. Tu avais fait bien rire les médecins légistes quand ils ont vu dans quel… état je te rapportais. Ils ont tout de suite moins ricané quand ils ont vu le Beretta que je leur ai placé sur la tempe. Tu aurais été content, je crois ! C'est rare que je sois, moi, dans un état aussi lamentable. Tu l'aurais cru, ça que je _pouvais_ pleurer ? Je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois que je l'avais fait. Et surtout pleurer pour un petit con dans ton genre ? Mystère. Le corps humain restera toujours une source de phénomènes bizarres pour moi.

Enfin, l'enterrement. Pas grand monde pour voir ton cadavre se faire porter en terre, tu sais. En fait, il n'y avait que moi et Near. Oui, tu as bien lu – si tu as lu – Near, le petit décoloré que je hais et que tu… Tu je ne sais pas quoi. En même temps, j'espère bien que tu le haïssais aussi. Un chien est fait pour obéir à son maître, ça tu l'as toujours su. Bref, cet imbécile d'albinos s'est mit à me gueuler dessus. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, Matt ? Que c'était moi qui t'avais tué ! Que c'était ma faute si tu t'étais suicidé.

C'est ridicule, hein ? Ce n'est pas vrai. J'en suis sûr. Qu'ai-je pu faire pour te déplaire ? Hein ? S'il te plaît, Mattie, dis moi que ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es mort ! Moi je ne voulais pas que tu clamses ! Hein ? Donc… Donc c'est pas à cause de moi ? Tu ne m'aurais pas fait ça, Matt ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas t'avoir tué ! Je n'ai rien fait contre toi ! TU M'ENTENDS, MATT ? CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE ! C'EST LA TIENNE, SALE CABOT ! C'EST TOI QUI M'A QUITTE ! MOI JE VOULAIS QUE TU VIVES ET QUE TU RESTES A COTE DE MOI ! DONC C'EST PAS A CAUSE DE MOI !

… Putain, je suis vraiment devenu fou. Je crie sur un homme qui n'es même pas là et qui ne le sera plus jamais. C'est com…..nt stu…., tu ne ..rouves… as ?

… M..rde, att…nds… ….ends, Ma…ie…

…

Non, je ne pleurais pas, Matt. J'ai renversé de l'eau sur la feuille et ça a bavé. Tu le sais, hein ? Tu m'as VU faire. Franchement, il y a intérêt à ce que tu lises cette saloperie de lettre. Sinon, à quoi bon ? Et puis même. Les petits enfoirés de chien comme toi ne savent pas lire.

De toute façon, je vais te rejoindre, Matt. Rien que pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul, parce que franchement, le Paradis sans moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Et puis comme ça je pourrais enfin te flinguer sans risque que tu meures. Ah, ça, c'était vraiment mon rêve, tu peux pas savoir. Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as fait chier... Tu me devras des explications, petit Matt. Tu me diras pourquoi tu as décidé de te camer à ce point. Et puis tu devras continuer à me suivre, parce que tu ne m'as causé que des emmerdes depuis que tu es mort. Papiers, achats, attente, un Near enragé en cadeau… D'ailleurs, en parlant de Near, je crois qu'il déprime. Pathétique. Tomber amoureux de toi quoi... Franchement, ça me révulse. QUI pourrait tomber amoureux de toi ?

Bon, ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne m'a pas causé de peine. Ta mort, s'entend. En même temps, moi j'avais vachement besoin de toi à ce moment-là. Enfin si on se retrouve, je t'expliquerais pourquoi. J'espère qu'au Paradis personne ne nous entendra. Eh, quoi ? Bah oui vieux, tu vas devoir attendre pour les explications ! Et pour les balles dans la tête aussi. Ah, j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Attention, pas celui de te revoir hein ! Non parce qu'il peut y avoir confusion… mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on pourrait confondre. Tu n'es que mon chien. Et tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, tu me l'as dit une fois. Je t'avais pas vraiment écouté sur le moment, tu dis tellement de choses inintéressantes que ça c'était noyé dans le flot. Donc je viens te rejoindre, comme le gentil maître que je suis.

Voilà. Cette lettre touche à sa fin. Je pars acheter les médicaments que tu as osé finir pour bien me gonfler et j'arrive. Assieds-toi et attends-moi, je ne serais pas long.

Ton "ami".

Mello.

P.S : S'il y a du chocolat là-haut, tu as intérêt à m'en acheter AU PLUS VITE pour te faire pardonner. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras que deux balles fichées dans le corps. »

_Mello posa son stylo et, prenant son Beretta avec lui, courut jusqu'à la pharmacie la plus proche. Sans un bonjour, il se dirigea vers la vendeuse._

_- Je voudrais une boîte de médicaments, lança t-il d'une voix sèche._

_- Oui Monsieur, pour quelle raison ? s'informa la jeune femme avec un sourire aimable._

_- Pour un suicide, répondit-il un brin amusé. _

_Le visage de la fille se décomposa mais, devant l'air menaçant du blond et le pistolet braqué sur sa tête, elle alla chercher des somnifères qu'elle posa dans ses mains tendues en tremblant._

_- Merci, dit-il avant de partir. _

_Il l'entendit décrocher le téléphone et hurler d'une voix suraïgue, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'assit sur un banc et ouvrit les boîtes. Jolies pilules de couleur, comme des bonbons. Il les avala toutes avec un sourire. Quinze. Trois de plus que Mattie, il le savait. Toujours être plus fort que lui…_

_Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Les sons et les odeurs le dérangeaient profondément. Les roucoulements incessants des pigeons, les beuglements des gens qui espéraient mieux se faire comprendre de leur interlocuteur, les bruits des véhicules qui filaient devant lui… Et puis le gaz que lui lançaient en plein visage les voitures, les vapeurs putrides des égouts, l'odeur aigre de la sueur de la foule autour de lui et la fumée de cigarette qu'on lui soufflait au nez, mutine… Il ouvrit les yeux. Un rouquin dégingandé se tenait à côté de lui, grillant sa clope le plus naturellement du monde._

_- Quoi ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, éraillée par la fumée. Tu m'as dis « assieds-toi et attends-moi », c'est pas ce que je fais ?_

_Michael ne sourit pas et se contenta de lui mettre un coup de poing. Déjà ça pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
><em>

_Il avait retrouvé son chien._


End file.
